She Smelled of Daisies
by XPumpkinDumplingX
Summary: CS AU. Priest Killian. A little PWP.


The gardens down by the waterfront was one of his favorite places to have her. It was far enough away from the church that they could make a fair amount of sound without the fear of being caught. There had been a few times - how could there not have been - that they were careless, needing each other in broad daylight with her golden locks shining in the sunlight like a halo around her head. Sometimes it was almost as if God himself was giving his blessing to their union. Yet Killian knew that couldn't be true because what they were doing was a sin in the eyes of the Lord. Try as he might, however, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Emma Nolan was an angel sent to him from heaven above and he worshiped her as such.

"Oh Killian, yes...right there. yes...so good," she rasped out into the night air.

He had her laid out on a soft blanket near a patch of white daisies, inky dark hair buried between creamy soft thighs. He could taste her for hours if she let him and they had the time as he drank her down like blessed communion wine. He knew just how to earn every moan, whimper, and scream that escaped her pretty pink lips. The feel of her nails against his scalp as she cards her slim fingers through his hair to hold him closer sending a bolt of electricity down his spine, making him rut his hips against the ground to find some kind of relief for his own aching arousal. His tongue works a frantic pace inside her slick entrance while his fingers press firm rotations against her clit. The first signs of her release begin as her breathing becomes more labored, her walls fluttering and her grip on his hair tightening. He pulls his mouth away quickly, Emma gasping when he replaces it with two long, thick, calloused fingers, his motions mimicking how he wraps his rosary beads around said fingers.

"That's it, love. Come for me. Let me see what I do to you."

He loved to watch her come undone and with the full moon playing off the waves of the pond, bathing them in silver light, he had the perfect view. Changing the angle of his hand so he could grind the heel over her throbbing clit his fingers curled upward to bring her over the edge. Emma's hips arched up off the blanket to chase her release on Killian's fingers. _God, she is radiant._

Slowing his pace to bring her down from her high as her hips return slowly to the ground he pulls his hand away from her to lick his fingers clean, earning him a throaty moan from his angelic princess. Her hooded gaze looking down at him with a warm smile on her face and her hand curling slowly around the locks of hair near his ear makes him suck in a breath, his cock twitching. He needed to be inside of her, to feel her warm walls surrounding him and taking all he has to offer.

Climbing slowly up her body he drops sporadic kisses on his path to her lips. He presses his lips to hers and she eagerly opens for him, accepting the taste of herself on his tongue. His hips surge forward to rub his still clothed need against her inner thigh, a shaky breath escaping across her lips.

"I think you're a little over dressed Father," she speaks without taking her lips off his while working his shirt out of his pants.

"We ought to see to that then love," he says, smiling while he runs his tongue along her bottom lip.

Setting up on his knees Killian starts to unbutton his shirt but she's rising up to meet him and pushing his hands out of the way. He smiles down at her; he got to enjoy peeling her Sunday dress from her, now it was her turn to unwrap him. She places open mouthed kisses to his jaw, neck, and collarbone, any skin that's newly exposed as her nimble fingers work their way down each button. Once fully exposed her hands smooth back toward his shoulders, muscles moving under her touch as she pushes his shirt off. Dropping her hands down her fingers brush against his stomach just above his belt buckle, causing him to swallow thickly as his eyes close. Her fingers hook into his waistband to pull him closer, skin on skin as she kisses him softly, her hands moving to undo his belt. His hips move of their own accord toward her touch but she avoids touching him where he needs her most, her hands skimming around his hips toward his ass instead, her warm hands slipping beneath the band of his boxer briefs. Her movements are delicate before grasping him with a firm hold to pull him flush against her.

Breaking their kiss and rubbing her nose against his she smiles against his lips.

"My turn," she growls, a wicked glint in her eyes as Emma lowers his pants along with his underwear to his knees, releasing him from his confines. The cool night air that rushes over him in the wake of her warm touch sends a shiver through his body.

"Emma," he whispers, her name like his daily prayer on his lips. Sucking in a breath he bites his lip when her thumb swipes across the tip of him, collecting precum along the way. Pulling him back to her by the hair at the nape of his neck she presses a kiss to his lips before trailing kisses along his cheek to his ear.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned," she purred seductively, the 'd' falling heavy off her tongue before she latches onto his earlobe. A moan falls from his lips when she runs a finger along the vein of his cock - he's painfully hard now, needing to be inside her and she knows it. _Bloody minx_.

"On your back for me Killian."

When he's made himself comfortable while he toes off his shoes she removes the rest of his clothing, leaving him bare to her soft green gaze with his cock red and swollen against his stomach. The moonlight sets her hair a glow as she settles herself above him and he just has to get ahold of those golden tresses once more. Capturing a lock of honey spun silk he pulls her down to him for a deep kiss, her nails scraping through his chest hair as her hips stir against him. He lets her go with a growl and Emma wastes no time lining him up to her entrance. He learned early on to overlook the fact that they didn't need any barriers between them -they were already breaking the rules so what was breaking one more when birth control came into the equation. If he was entirely honest he was grateful she had that area already covered so to speak because the feel of her warm and wet around him without any obstructions was surely heaven on earth.

She was still so completely soaked from her earlier release that he slipped into her without pause, gripping her hips as she leaned back to brace herself on his thighs. Her movements begin slow and calculating as she finds a pace and rhythm that has them both tossing back their heads to release moans of pleasure.

"Love the way you fill me Killian, so full...so good inside of me," she pants as she leans forward to brace herself on his chest, changing the angle and picking up speed.

He slides his hands from her hips to get a full grip on her backside, palming the round globes before lifting her up and off of him. Confusion flashes in her eyes for only a moment before he speaks.

"Up on your knees, love."

Returning once more to the stance they were in when she stripped him of his clothing, only this time they're back to front Emma spreads her legs in anticipation, reaching back for him.

"I'm right here love, I've got you," he rasped as he takes himself into his hand to line up and slip back inside her. Moving her hair out of the way he places hot wet kisses to the juncture where her swan like neck meets her shoulder. His hips snap against her as she brings an arm back, latching onto his hair to hold him to her. Her other hand reaches back to find purchase on his ass, pressing him flush to her. Killian palms her left breast, rolling its hardened peek between his middle and ring finger as he reaches his right hand down to play across her clit, her screams echoing out into the night air. His lips tear away from her as she falls forward onto her hands and he falters for a moment at the change of angle. Their both so close; he can feel the pressure building at the base of his spine as her walls start to quiver around him and he reaches his hand back to where they are joined to bring them both over the edge. Dropping down to her elbows her release washes over her, her walls clamping down on him and milking him for all he's got and Killian follows her over the edge, coating her walls with his sticky seed. He gives a few lazy strokes as he brings them both down from their highs before slipping out of her.

Careful not to land atop her Killian collapses beside a boneless Emma who's sprawled out on her stomach. Sweat slicked and gasping for breath he looks over at his heavenly angel to find she's already looking at him. A smile breaks across both of their faces as they take in the sated sight of one another. He crosses his arm over his chest to gesture for her to come to him and she wastes no time burying herself into his side, head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. He buries his nose in her hair, breathing her in as they cling to each other in the silence of the night; crickets, the soft waves of the lake and their breathing the only sounds.

"Emma?" He places a kiss to her hair.

She places a kiss to his chest. "Hmm."

"Best be getting home love, it's late." His heart breaks as she presses her face into him and tightens her hold. He's not ready to let her go yet either. They've talked about this subject many times yet it never hurts any less.

"I hate it too darling," he soothes, his hand smoothing up and down her back.

Reluctantly they break apart to get up and quietly redress. This is the worst part of their time together but until he's fully certain of the church's decision to let him leave he won't let on to his plans. He holds his arms out to her for one last embrace before he has to watch her walk away. She nuzzles into the hollow of his neck, whispering her words of love and he returns those sentiments as he rubs his cheek on her forehead, swaying them back and forth. As she's leaving - they always stagger their departures - Killian turns to look out over the water and he can't help the smile that comes to his face as he watches the moonlight on the waves. _Soon, my love._

The smile slowly reaches the corners of his eyes. Perhaps he would get to take her one last time at his second favorite spot before the church reached a decision - the big oak desk in his office. 


End file.
